


Meet Cute

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: On a spring day in New York Sebastian runs into someone who has been on his mind but weren't sure he was ever going to see again.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This series will most likely not be written in order. It will be long running and snap shots of Y/N and Sebastian’s growing relationship and occasionally struggles to make things work. Most of them can be read as standalones but I hope you’ll chose to read them all.

Sebastian was roaming the bookstore, not looking for anything in particular. It was uncommon. The small store run by an elderly couple was one of his favorite hideaways in the big city he loved so much. Sometimes though it could get too hectic even for him and this place was one of his escapes. It was like time had stood still in here. Heavy bookcases and furniture that looked as if they had been pulled from a sixties movie.

The store smelled like dark coffee, that the couple was selling along with the lady’s home cooked cookies and books. People don’t realize it today but books has a distinct smell. Leather and ink. Sebastian loved it here. They chatted with him when he sought them out otherwise he was left to be in his own little world. Looking at the books for hours or picking one sitting down in one of the heavy chairs, only looking up to smile at the woman as she brought him coffee and cookies. Sebastian never failed to buy whatever he was reading when he left the store, just like the man never failed to know the book he had picked cover to cover engaging in conversation with him over it before he left and upon his return when he had finished it. This place was all New York wasn’t to the outsider looking in, but the true heart of it to someone that had been all over the world but still knew his heart belonged in the big apple.

Today however Sebastian had been roaming around the shelves for hours not being able to settle on anything. It hadn’t been uncommon the past few months. Not since he had meet her. It was stupid really. She wasn’t the first one night stand he had been with, but she most certainly was the first his mind kept wandering back too.

Not because of the sex either. Not that that hadn’t been great because it had. Hell it had been fun and perfect, but it was her. The moments before. The way she had appeared so confident in one second and shy in the next. The way she had opened up to him, knowing she most likely wouldn’t see him again. Not for more than a fleeting moment at least.

She was a friend of Chris’ so Sebastian knew he could get her number. He knew he could call her up, but what would he say? He wasn’t sure he had the right and honestly he would rather be a good memory to her than the creepy guy that tracked down her number after a roll in the sheets.

Sebastian took a deep breath looking down at the book in his hands, before deciding it was a good pick as any to try and occupy his mind. He didn’t look up as he continued to flip over the book to read the back as he made his way to his usual seat. It was a tuesday morning and he always had the store to himself, which was why he didn’t give a second thought to looking up got get his bearings. Today however, he wasn’t alone. Only he didn’t realize that until he bumped into the woman in front of him, who was occupied looking at the shelve.

“Umpf,” a joint sound from the pair filled the stoor as she took a step to the side, wobbling a little. Sebastian reacted on instinct, dropping the book and reaching out to catch her so she wouldn’t fall. A pained groan left Sebastian as the book hit his foot and he bend over to pick it up before getting a good look at her. Only the woman had the same thought and their heads knocked together, causing another groan to leave both of them standing up straight. Only then did their eyes meet and Sebastian froze. Every apology he was about to make stuck in the back of his throat as clear y/c/e eyes looked into his. It was her. Y/N.

She seemed to be as shocked as he was but she managed to recover before he did. Well of course she did. It wasn’t like she had spent the last 3 months debating like an idiot if she should hassle Chris for his number and call him out of the blue. Right?

“Seb!” A bright smile spread across her face as she stepped forward again wrapping her arms around him. It took Sebastian a few seconds to respond, but when he did he was grinning like an idiot. This could have been awkward fast, especially as he had very uncharacteristically frozen at the sight of her, but thanks to her it wasn’t.

“Oh I’m sorry. Was that okay?” she looked mortified when she stepped back from the hug, but by now Sebastian had regained his composure and the smile stayed on his face.

“Of course it was,” he winked at her, enjoying the slight blush in her cheeks for a brief second before he continued. “What are you doing here? You in town for a concert or something?”

“Or something,” she smiled. “I actually moved here. For six months at least but if I like it here I might be staying. I needed a change of scenery.”

Sebastian didn’t ask. He knew she was tired of LA. She had expressed as much to which Sebastian had been quick to talk up New York.

“So you took my advice huh?” He grinned, making her playfully roll her eyes. God he had forgot how much he loved that.

“Yeah right. Actually I auditioned for Once and I got the part. Rehearsals starts in a few days so I just moved here 3 days ago,” she beamed and Sebastian couldn’t help but feel proud of her.

“Broadway huh? That’s a leap,” he smiled, “that’s amazing Y/N. I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah… I’m terrified actually,” she laughed nervously. “I haven’t done any acting since high school. I’m just waiting for them to figure out I got no clue what I’m doing.”

“Well… I haven’t been figured out just yet so I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he smiled playfully, jumping backwards with a laugh when she tried to hit him when the book she was holding.

“That’s because you’re great,” she huffed, making Sebastian look down, cursing himself as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. For once in his life couldn’t he just take a compliment without turning beet red?

“Not that you need it but if you need help running lines or something…” Seb let his words trail out as he ran his hand through his hair, looking at her sheepishly, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the excited smile on her face.

“Yeah? I’d love that Seb. Thank you,” she hugged him again and this time Sebastian didn’t miss a beat pulling her against his chest. He couldn’t believe his luck. He had regretted the events of that evening so many times. Not the sex in itself, but had he just waited. Asked her out. Something. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling what more than a crush of infatuation, but atleast now he had the chance to find out. If she would let him, but judging by how at ease she seemed with him, that didn’t seem to be an issue.

Sebastian felt himself grow bolder with each smile she offered him and he decided getting to know her maybe didn’t have to wait any longer.

“If you need someone to show you the best places in New York,” Sebastian smirked at her taking a small bow, making her throw her head back and laugh.

“Oh yeah? Offering your services are you Mr. Stan?” she teased and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s the least I could do for almost knocking you out 5 minutes ago right? Not that you are doing to bad for yourself. You already found the best bookstore in the city,” he added, without lying. He was sure she’d be able to find her own way around the place, but a part of him couldn’t help but hope she would let him share his New York with her. All the places that made the city special to him.

“Well actually I’m starving so a place to get lunch would be greatly appreciated,” she pulled a face like she was suffering greatly and Sebastian couldn’t help but let out a heartfelt laughter. A plan quickly formed in his head as he bend down picking up the book he had dropped, putting it back on the shelf along with hers, under a few protests.

“It’ll still be here tomorrow. I promise,” Sebastian smiled at her as he lead her out of the store waving goodbye to Mrs. Abelo behind the counter, who was sending him a huge smile and silent clap. Sebastian smiled rolling his eyes as her as soon as his back was turned which didn’t go unnoticed by Y/N.

“What?” she asked with a puzzled look on her face, but Sebastian managed to brush it off as he started talking about this amazing bakery he knew near Central Park. Y/N led him lead her to the subway, trusting him completely as they chatted about places and things she should check out. She asked, tilting her head listening intently to him as he spoke and he stopped and listened everytime she mentioned places she had always wanted to go. When they reached the bakery Y/N followed his suggestions on which sandwich to get and he ordered them a small box of mixed cakes for them to share and two bottles of water.

She didn’t object when Sebastian lead her to the park, instead she hooked her arm through his causing his heart to skip a beat. They kept talking as they walked until they reached the corner Sebastian knew would be peaceful this time of day. He sat down on the ground, with a shrug as she raised her eyebrows at him.

She didn’t object though, she just let herself fall down beside him with a giggle and another eye roll, before digging into the food. They talked and laughed, as she told him about the movers ending up at the wrong apartment and how it had taken her 2 hours to figure out how to guide them to the right location. She told him about how she had gotten to audition and how she had been sure she had messed it up.

Sebastian ensured her it was normal to feel like that, before sharing a few disastrous audition stories of his own with her, enjoying how she threw her head back when she laughed. He told her about his new 9 picture deal with marvel and how excited he was to return to the role of Bucky Barnes.

As time passed she somehow ended up with her head in his lap enjoying the spring sun and the birds singing around them as Sebastian himself leaning back against the tree trunk behind him. A comfortable silence fell between them as they enjoyed the simple company of the other and Sebastian knew that this was the start of something special. Whether it be a treasured friendship or something more remained to be seen, but he he knew he wanted her in his life and he got the sense the feeling was mutual.


End file.
